Hanukkah Tales
(Note: This is only the script for the main linking segments with Barney, David, Christine, Heather and Kevin) (Barney Theme song starts) Kids: Barney is a dinosaur From our imagination, And when he's tall, he's what we call A dinosaur sensation! Barney's friends are big and small; They come from lots of places. After school they meet to play And sing with happy faces Barney shows us lots of things Like how to play pretend, ABC's and 123s And how to be a friend. Barney comes to play with us Whenever we may need him. Barney can be your friend too, If you just make-believe him! (Title card for Hanukkah Tales & Tunes appears) (After the theme song we see David, Christine, and Heather decorating the house for Hanukkah. Kevin comes in carrying the Barney doll.) Kevin: Here ya go, Barney. It's a good thing I found you. You're gonna love what we got planned. (Picks up the Barney doll) Kevin (Imitating Barney): Oh Boy! Oh Boy! I can't wait! Kevin (Normal Voice): Hey guys, look who I found! Christine: That's great! Now I know that this party is going to be one of the best parties we've ever thrown. Heather: Yeah, well let's continue decorating! Christine, David & Kevin: Okay! (The Friendship Song starts) Kids: Friends are special, so important they make the world go 'round. We like helping one another in school or on the playground Friends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad. Being friends is very special. Be a friend, and you'll be glad. (Barney comes to life) Barney: Hi There! Kids: Barney! Barney: Be a friend and you'll be glad? Well I'm always glad to be your friend! All: Friends are special, so important, they make the world go 'round. We like helping one another in school or on the playground Friends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad. Being friends is very special. Be a friend, and you'll be glad. Being friends is very special. Be a friend, and you'll be glad. (Music ends) Barney: Yeah! So what are you guys doing today? Heather: Well we're getting ready to have a party! Barney: Oh Boy! Oh Boy! I love parties! What are we celebrating? Kevin: We're celebrating Hanukkah! Christine: And we're gonna decorate. Heather: Exchange presents. Kevin: Eat great food. Barney: Wow! Sounds like my favorite kind of party. David: Me too! Barney: So um Hanukkah is the best! This is great! I love this! This is tee-riffic! Um.. David? David: Yes, Barney. Barney: What exactly is Hanukkah? Kevin: It's OK to ask Barney. Christine: Especially since it's so much fun to explain. Kevin: Hanukkah is a holiday that Jewish people celebrate once a year. Heather: It's 8 days long! Barney: Wow! An 8 day party! What's it all about? Kevin: It's about a miracle that happened a long time ago. Barney: A miracle? Oh I know! You mean like when my mom doesn't make me clean up my room. Christine: Not exactly. Barney: Well, have I ever seen a miracle? Kevin: Sure you have, they're around us every day! Barney: Oh, sounds like a song. (Miracles Aren't Just Magic) Barney: Well, I guess I have experienced a miracle or two. Kevin: We all have. Barney: So why don't we celebrate Hanukkah every day? Christine: Because, Hanukkah is about a very special miracle that happened long ago. Kevin: It was in the ancient land of the Jews, even before Israel. Heather: The land was called Judea and it had a new king. Antiochus Epiphanies! Barney: Anti who? David: Antiochus. Christine: But he wasn't a very good king. Kevin: Because he wouldn't let the Jews do anything they wanted. Heather: He was the lowest, the meanest, the no goodest Christine: It's kind of hard to explain. Kevin: No it's not! (Antiochus Epiphanies) Barney: Ok, I think I get the point. Antiochus was really mean. He destroyed all the temples and he didn't let the people sing, or pray, or eat ice cream. Kevin: Did I say anything about ice cream? Barney: Uh, not exactly. David: Then there was a miracle! Heather: That's right! Barney: Well, so what was it? Kevin: Well, since Antiochus was such a mean man. Christine: and the Jews were tired of hiding in the caves Instead of being free. Kevin: Along came Judah Maccabee. Heather: and even though the king had a bigger army, Judah Maccabee was stronger and he won the battle. Christine: and the Jews were free of Antiochus. Barney: and that was the miracle. Kevin: But that's not all. When the Jews returned back to the temples to pray. Heather: There was only a little oil in the holy lamp. Barney: Well, why didn't they just get some more. Kevin: They did, but they had to travel 4 days to get the oil, then 4 more days to get it back. Heather: That's 8 days. Barney: (Gasps) Well, did the lamp burn out? Christine: No, that was the miracle! (Barney's magic sparkles as a temple set piece appears) (One More Day of Oil) (After the song Barney's magic sparkles reappear and the temple disappears.) Barney: Whoa! You mean this little tiny bit of oil. It burnt for 8 whole days? Kevin: And that's why we're so happy on Hanukkah. Christine: Because we won our freedom from a wicked king. Heather: and the lamp burned for 8 whole days, until we could get more oil. Kevin: and that's why we light the menorah for 8 nights. Christine: and that's why we laugh and sing. Kevin: and play dreidel all night long. David: and get presents! Barney: Presents! I love presents too! And what was that thing that you said Kevin? Dreidel? Is that another miracle? Christine: No but it reminds of one. Kevin: See when life was hard under Antiochus, the Jews had to be clever. Christine: Just a little bit smarter than the king and his soldiers. Heather: So they played Dreidel while they studied Torah, the Jewish bible. Kevin: and whenever the soldiers came by, they thought it was just a game and never knew what was really going on. Barney: Cool! Well that's a really smart idea. Hey, can you guys teach me how to play the Dreidel? Kevin: Sure, it's easy! Each side of the Dreidel has a different Hebrew letter on it. Nun, Gimmel, Hey and Shin. Christine: You spin the Dreidel around and when you land on Heather: Nun, I get nothing. David: Gimmel, I win! Heather, Kevin, Christine: All right! Good job! Kevin: But the letters really stand for the hebrew words: Nes, Gadol, Haya, Sham. David: That means a miracle happened there! Kevin: Right! Barney: Boy! There sure is a lot to learn about Hanukkah. (Kevin and David nod in agreement, as this happens, an animated Dreidel appears on screen and it transitions to the Dreidel Song) (The Dreidel Song) (After the song the animated Dreidel returns and transitions to the story Galya and the Goblin) (Galya and the Goblin) (After the story the animated Dreidel returns and it transitions into the Hanukkah Medley) (Hanukkah Medley) (After the song the animated Dreidel returns and it transitions back to Barney and his friends preparing for Hanukkah) Barney: So guys, what's your favorite part of Hanukkah? Kevin: I love dancing and singing! Barney: I love that any of the year! Heather: I love eating latkes! Barney: Latkes? David: Latkes are potato pancakes. Heather: My mom makes this with applesauce and sour cream (smells the latke) Oh, they're so salty and crispy and delicious! Barney: Sounds dee-licious Heather! Let's eat! Christine: Wait! We forgot the best part of Hanukkah. Barney: Um, Christine? What could be better than latkes? Christine: Lighting the menorah! Barney: The menorah! Right! Well, I remember! Heather: It has 8 candles. Kevin: and we add one for each day of Hanukkah. Christine: That's 8 days. Just like the oil. Barney (Softly): One, two, three Barney (Normal voice): Well then how come there are nine candles? Heather: The ninth candle is called the Shamash. Kevin: The Shamash is the boss. You light it first, then use it to light all the other candles. Barney: Whoa! It's beautiful! Gee, menorah, dreidels, they're so many fun things to learn about Hanukkah and I love them all! (Laughs) (An animated menorah transitions this scene into the song Light the Menorah/The Dreidel Song) (Light the Menorah/The Dreidel Song) (After the song the scene fades to Barney and his friends standing next to a menorah a real one and getting ready to light the menorah.) Barney: Now can we light the candles? David: Since it Barney's first Hanukkah, we should let him do it. Barney: Yeah! Kevin: Let's all do it together! Christine: You light the candles Barney while we all sing the blessing. Barney: Okay! (As everyone sings this song Barney uses his magic to light the candles.). (Hanukkah Blessing) Barney (Laughs) Oh Boy! Today has been stu-u-upendous! I've had a great time learning about Hanukkah. Kevin: Well we had a great time telling you all about it. Barney: But do you guys know what the best part was? Heather: Was it learning about the Dreidel? Barney: No. Christine: Was it learning about the menorah? Barney: Nope! David: Was it learning about Antiochus Epiphanies? Barney: No! Kevin: Well then, what was it? Barney: Well it was just being together and celebrating Hanukkah with all of you, my friends! Heather, Christine, David, Kevin: Oh, Barney! (I Love You starts) Barney: Because any holiday you celebrate is always better when you celebrate it with the people you love. Barney (Singing): I love you, you love me We're a happy family With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? Barney: (Chuckles) All (Singing): I love you, you love me We're best friends like friends should be With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? Barney: (Chuckles) (Song ends) Heather: Now it's time to play Dreidel and eat latkes. Kevin: and tell stories Christine: and remember Judah Maccabee. Barney: and laugh out loud. Heather: and sing songs. Kevin: and think of Miracles. David: and open presents! Barney: and have a happy happy hanukkah everybody! (Miracles Aren't Just Magic starts up again.) All (singing): Miracles aren't just magic, they need people to help them along. Miracles aren't Just magic, they're in everything we see. In everything we do. In everything we are all life long. (As they all sing the last line they all go to Barney and give him a hug and the song ends with them all hugging and Barney giving one last chuckle as the screen fades to black. Then the credits roll.)